Ethan Pichu's Ark Lark
Pichu's Ark Lark is an upcoming animated television cross-over special by Pichu8boy, based on Hanna-Barbera's Yogi's Ark Lark movie, but will have some characters in it. It will air on Disney Channel in the near future. Plot Concerned about the terrible state of the environment, dozens of animals and humans gather for a meeting in Pichu's House, chaired by Pichu. They decide to leave their homes and search for “the perfect place”; i.e., a place free of pollution, deforestation, and other forms of mankind’s despoilment. Pichu's friend Secret Squirrel helps them build a flying ship (which looks like Noah’s Ark with a propeller on top) for their journey, and they decide to name it after him; because “Secret’s Houseboat” is too long to paint on the bow, they name it “Pichu’s Ark.” With Secret Squirrel at the helm, they travel to places around the world searching for “the perfect place.” They start by driving down the highway into the ocean, where they soon end up on the back of a sleeping Moby Dick. Peanut Otter is sent down to wake him. They then end up in the Sahara Desert which they originally mistake for a beach. The desert sun causes Pichu to hallucinate and believe he’s King Tut, until Secret and Morocco Mole arrive. Some moments later, Stacy spots an oasis. As Pichu and crew settle down to make themselves at home, Phineas spots a “dragon” which turns out to be a construction vehicle developing a new city. Pichu and the crew then take their leave of the area. They soon arrive in antarctic territory and settle down there... until it ends up like the oasis. Next, Pichu and the crew wind up in outer space upon going up too far. It isn’t long before Earth ejects its “junk” — missiles, satellites, et cetera — into space. With the ark back on earth and sailing the sea, tensions arise between the animals. Darwubthrows water down a pipe which causes Jelly Otter to emerge and throw water at him. Candace insults Snagglepuss’ slicing of salami. Mordecai insults Gumball by telling him he looks like a gorilla. Finn grows tired of Jake's complaining. Pichu becomes aware of this just as Stacy spots a typhoon coming; the animals and humans struggle to survive the typhoon. The typhoon lands them on top of a mountain, and the animals almost believe that they’ve found what they’ve been looking for… only to be disappointed again when Cassidy returns with an empty tin can and the animals notice a deforestation occurring. At this point, the younger animals and human (Augie Doggie, Jake, Rigby, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella) come to a decision of their own: that they should all simply go back home and clean up the messes that they were trying to get away from. This decision is met with unanimous approval, and the animals all head for home so that they can start turning it into “the perfect place.” During the credits, Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning the rivers, Finn and Jake are picking up garbage around their treehouse, and Pichu picks up a recently discarded hamburger wrapping. List of Characters The following characters who will appear in the movie are: *Pichu *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Bailjeet, Buford, Perry the Platypus (Agent P), Major Monogram, Carl, Candace, Stacy and Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Gumball and Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Secret Squirrel and Morrco Mole *Snagglepuss *SpongeBob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Sandy Cheeks. *Steve and Notch (Minecraft) *Kyle, Kaytlin, Kimmy, Cassidy, Dennis, and Rudy, (The FT Squad) *Peanut, Baby Butter and Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Mario and Luigi (Mario) *Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede (Kirby) *Sonic the Hedgehog, and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Red Bird, Blue Birds, Yellow Bird, and White Bird (Angry Birds) *Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow (Annoying Orange) Voice cast *Ethan Gaden as Pichu *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn and Secret Squirrel (Skipper) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus/Agent P *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl the Intern *Jeff Bergman as Snagglepuss *Adam Rose as Peanut Otter *Gina Marie Tortorici as Baby Butter Otter *Jessica McDonald as Jelly Otter *Chariles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby *Kyle Grove as Kyle the Otter *Kristen as Kristen the Otter *John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy *Patric Zimmerman as Augie Doggie *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *J. G. Quintel as Mordecai *William Salyers as Rigby *Logan Grove as Gumball Watterson *Kwesi Boakye as Darwin Watterson *Jeremy Shada as Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Frank Welker as Steve *Markus Perrson as Notch *Ted Lewis as King Dedede *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight *Dane Boedigheimer as Orange, Pear, Midget Apple and Marshmallow, *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SqaurePants, *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Notes *Jeff Bergman will voice Snagglepuss, replacing Greg Burson, who died in 2008. *Jessica McDonald will voice Jelly Otter, replacing Jenell Brock Slack, who is now an adult. *Vincent Martella will voice Secret Squirrel in the movie. *John Stephenson (who voiced Doggie Daddy in Yogi's Ark Lark and Yogi's First Christmas) will reprise his role as the voice of Doggie Daddy. *Makiko Ohmoto will be the only Japanese voice actress, that will voice Kirby in the movie, while everyone else is American. Trivia *The ship will be called Pichu's Ark *Secret Squirrel will speak for the first time in a movie. Category:Television Special